Death of Omega
The Death of Omega (August 10th) is one of the six Death Days honoring the founders of Gallifrey, and understanding the consequences of being excessive when displaying the traits of that chapter. It is a holiday specifically important to the Arcalian Chapter, which was founded by Omega, although it is important to all members of Gallifrey. The Death of Omega is also the only founder Death holiday that is "canon" in Doctor Who media, likely because Omega was considered by many to be the second-most important founder after Rassilon, but many versions of Rassilon, who held the secret to immortality, would not have wanted their death to be celebrated. The Death of Omega is a day to acknowledge the harm of seeing some forms of intelligence as superior to others, and a day to mourn those whose lives have been lost to ableism, whether that is because they are overly controlled by "caregivers" or were actually killed for having a learning/intellectual disability. It is also a day to acknowledge that it can be a significant problem to present yourself as the only intelligent person in the room, as it can lead you to overlook the discoveries of others. For those who celebrate this holiday in a spiritual context or tie it to the canonical death of Omega, it is especially somber compared to the other Death Days. This day may be celebrated differently by those on a spiritual path, considering it primarily a day of mourning of the actual Omega as opposed to a day that is primarily related to negative traits associated with the Arcalian Chapter. Ritual Today we gather to commemorate the death of Omega, Founder of the Arcalian chapter and prominent figure In the establishment of Gallifreyan society as we know it. Omega embodied many traits highly prized by Gallifreyan society: curiosity, a thirst for knowledge, ingenuity, and intelligence. Yet in all things there must be balance, and As Omega serves as an example of our potential when at our best, So too does his life give us many cautionary examples of the dangers of good things in excess. Today is a day to contemplate the ease with which intelligence can turn to a sense intellectual superiority, to acknowledge the dangerous absurdity of disregarding the potential contributions of others out of some misguided sense that we, alone, must understand all that is to be understood, And to commit ourselves to be on guard against falling into such folly. We acknowledge and condemn the harm that is done when knowledge and understanding Are treated not as a shared goal and a journey undertaken by all, but as a capacity which Some have and some lack, becoming by proxy a moral judgment. We see and mourn those times when the concept or perception of intelligence was wielded as a weapon against those deemed somehow “inferior” -- shameful times when arrogance, apathy, and, ironically, ignorance Allowed ableism and other forms of prejudice to take root and motivate heinous actions. Today we focus on the importance of being inclusive and respectful rather than judgmental, recognizing the value of diverse ways of seeing and understanding the world, and seeing all people as beings of inherent worth and dignity, and we reaffirm our commitment to treating ourselves and others accordingly.Category:Holidays Category:Holidays linked to the Founders Category:Death Days Category:Culture